YuGiOh Goes Down to South Park
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YuugixYami, BakuraxRyou, and SetoxJoey: A mysterious noise has thrown the YGO gang into South Park Colorado. How many of them will crack under the pressure of living in such a poor world
1. Introductions

Disclaimer:  
  
Drowned_in_Blood: Well as usual, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, as well as South Park. Jou: Whoa, HOLD THE PHONE! There is South Park in this fiction? Drowned_in_Blood: YEP! Jou: YAY!  
  
Paring(s): Joey/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou  
  
Warning:  
  
Drowned_in_Blood: I hate having to do this but WHAT THE HELL! Jou: The pairings ARE the warnings. Look at this fiction with caution. It contains GAYNESS! YAOI! M/M! If you don't know what any of these mean, Drowned_in_Blood: DON'T READ IT!  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
BOOM!  
  
The Turtle Game Shop shook. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, and Bakura all went outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Where are we?" Kaiba studied their new surroundings. Everything looked so poorly developed.  
  
"I think this is South Park, Colorado." Ji-Chan looked around from the door while the others gazed from off of the front porch. Yugi saw a group of boys wearing little hoodies and sweat caps.  
  
"Whoa they look so, WELL DRAWN!" They edged towards the Yu-Gi-Oh gang.  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura got down on his knees so that he could talk to them better.  
  
"FAG!" Cartman looked at Bakura.  
  
"Jou, are you okay?" Kaiba poke the blonde. He was staring stupiditivly at his surroundings. His eyes were spirals.  
  
"We are South Parkians." The one in brown and gray explained, "I am Stan Marsh and these are my friends, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, and Kyle Broslofski."  
  
"Okay... HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE!!!!" Jou finally blurted out and began to run around in circles, trying to understand things. Kaiba cut off his stupidity with a kiss.  
  
"Well I have no clue." Kyle looked down at his feet. "I wish I could help you get back to where you came from."  
  
"It's all right," Yugi looked a Kyle with a bit of innocent happiness on his face.  
  
"Well, screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman did his hand movement and waddled off.  
  
"Okay, that is one bad egg." Bakura looked at him. "Hmm... so what are we going to do?"  
  
"I suppose we need to adapt to their life style." Kaiba looked at them as the other members of the YGO group nodded.  
  
"Mmmhhmaahaa!" Kenny tried to talk through his jacket.  
  
"Yes Kenny, I think we should." Kyle nodded at the boy, "Would you like a tour of the town?  
  
"Sure!" They all exclaimed and looked down at the other boys. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Drowned_in_Blood: Well I hope you like this! I am not done of course. This is only the beginning of this weird story!  
  
Jou: I can only imagine love. Drowned_in_Blood: Please R&R! 


	2. Is He a She

Drowned_in_Blood: Well as usual, Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, as well as South Park. Jou: Whoa, HOLD THE PHONE! There is South Park in this fiction? Drowned_in_Blood: YEP! Jou: YAY!  
  
Paring(s): Joey/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou  
  
Warning:  
  
Drowned_in_Blood: I hate having to do this but WHAT THE HELL! Jou: The pairings ARE the warnings. Look at this fiction with caution. It contains GAYNESS! YAOI! M/M! If you don't know what any of these mean, Drowned_in_Blood: DON'T READ IT!  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Cartman returned to the gang because he hated being left out.  
  
"Bakura," Joey looked at him while Cartman talked to the others, "How'd he know you were gay?"  
  
"Dunno," He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe the hair and voice gave it away."  
  
"Umm..." Cartman spoke, "Are you a girl?" He then pointed at Bakura.  
  
Instantly, Ryou took offense for his Hikari.  
  
"URASAI BAKA!!!" He removed the Sennen Ring and threw it at Cartman. Sadly, it missed and hit poor Kenny.  
  
"OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!" exclaimed Stan.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Kyle.  
  
"Oh well!" Ryou grinned, summoning the Man Eater Bug to finish off Kenny. Once he was out of the card, he glanced at Kenny's body and bit off his head.  
  
"Poor Kenny!" Bakura smacked Ryou, "HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
"You're just PMSing. Ryou glared back at Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, I AM PUTTING UP WITH A MAN'S SHIT" Bakura snapped at him, hitting him with an open hand. Yami chanted a few words and brought Kenny back to life.  
  
Kenny's head reappeared on his shoulders. He then joined them.  
  
"Mhmhmhmm!" he beamed, hugging Yami for giving him life again.  
  
"Aww! I think he likes you!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Onward to school!" Kyle then led them to a building of POOR dimensions. 


End file.
